ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Kimmel's Upcoming Guests
season 16 ep. 25: Black Panther Soundtrack: By The Kratt Brothers Kendrick Lamar, ScHoolBoy Q, SZA, Ty Dolla Sign, Jeezy, DJ Mustard, Rich Homie Quan, YG, Migos, Ty Dolla Sign, Koo Koo Kangaroo, Blazer Fresh And Other CTE World And Top Dawg Entertainment Black Hippy Rap Artists (TV-14 L= Strong Coarse Language) (For 1hr and 35 minutes) Jimmy Kimmel made an emotional call for action against gun violence on Thursday's episode of Jimmy Kimmel Live! following the tragic shooting in Parkland, Fla. The late night host became teary-eyed describing Wednesday's attack that resulted in 17 deaths. He then showed a clip of President Donald Trump's response to the tragedy. "We are all joined together as one American family and your suffering is our burden also," Trump said in his speech. "No child, no teacher should ever be in danger in an American school. No parent should ever have to fear for their sons and daughters when they kiss them goodbye in the morning." While Kimmel said he agreed with Trump's statement, he said the country needed legal reform. "So, here's what you do to fix that," he said. "Tell your buddies in Congress—tell Paul Ryan, Mitch McConnell, Marco Rubio, all the family men who care so much about their communities—that what we need are laws. Real laws that do everything possible to keep assault rifles out of the hands of people who are going to shoot our kids. Go on TV and tell them to do that." Late-Night Hosts Call on Politicians to Take Action After Las Vegas Tragedy Arguing that now was the time for Trump to bring that "common sense you told us you were going to bring to the White House," Kimmel called on Trump to demand more from the government. "Tell these Congressmen and lobbyists who infest that swamp you said you were going to drain force these allegedly Christian men and women who stuff their pockets with money from the NRA year after year after year to do something now," he said. "Not later. Now." He also said it wasn't "too soon" to talk about gun violence—a response he said is often made after such an attack. "Children are being murdered," Kimmel said tearing up. "Do something. We still haven't talked about it. You still haven't done anything about this. Nothing. You've literally done nothing." He then criticized Trump for rolling back a regulation that made it more difficult for people with mental illnesses to purchase firearms. "Actually, you've done worse than nothing. You guys like to say this is a mental health issue. But one of your very first acts as President Mr. Trump was to actually roll back the regulations that were designed to keep firearms out of the hands of the mentally ill. You did that," Kimmel said. "Your party voted to repeal the mandates on coverage for mental health. So, I agree, this is a mental illness issue because if you don't think we need to do something about it- you are obviously mentally ill!" Near the end of his speech, Kimmel encouraged viewers to visit Everytown.org for more information and urged them to take action. "Whatever you do, do something," he said. "Because I, for one, am very, very, very, very, tired of this." Watch the video to see Kimmel's full speech. Category:TV-14 L Category:Jimmy kimmel Category:Abc